


I Know You're Out There

by MizORbust



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Letters, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizORbust/pseuds/MizORbust
Summary: Soren writes letters without much luck. Ike is oblivious.





	I Know You're Out There

**Author's Note:**

> song is i know you're out there by stephanie mabey

_I take my notebook and tear the pages out_  
_To write down my thoughts in a message_  
_Where I encrypt every line_  
_As the people pass on the street below_  
_I smooth out and fold all the edges_  
_Then hold them up against the sky_

Soren put the finishing touches on his letter. It was too hard to tell Ike his feelings in person, too hard to tell him, and let it be known it was him. Better to have it be from a secret admirer. It was the only way, if Ike went looking for him, he’d know it was reciprocated. If not...better to break his heart before he even started. 

_Dear Ike,_

_I’m sorry this letter comes off as informal. It is not my intent, I promise. It came to my attention that I had acquired feelings for you, and instead of burdening you with the knowledge of who I am, I decided this would be the best course of action. If you’re curious about who I am, there’s somewhere secluded we could meet, the back of camp, perhaps, tonight? Or, you can write a letter back, I’ll find it._

_Your Secret Admirer_

He’d worked hard to make his handwriting unrecognizable as his own, the harsher lines of this letter unfamiliar against his regular swooping strokes. It was with a trembling hand, no, schooled to stillness, that he left the letter by Ike’s tent. 

_And I let em go_  
_Hope you'll find each word I wrote_  
_On these paper planes scattered in the air_  
_Oh, I send them off 'cause I know you're out there_

_And I picture you discovering_  
_Each note all the others step over_  
_'Cause you're the kind who finds the clues_  
_And you'll know every one was meant for you_  
_'Cause you've got the secret decoder_  
_Oh, they'll lead you to me soon_

Of course. Of course nothing had yet to happen. He knew Ike had gotten the letter, but...he had waited at the spot he had mentioned, but no luck. Not even a hint of blue, it was awful. And no reciprocal letter, even. It had been a couple days, maybe it was time for a letter. 

_Dear Ike,_

_I know you got my last letter. This may be harsh, but I’d prefer not to be stood up, or at least told if you didn’t even want to give me the dignity of meeting with me in person. This time, please respond to me. I’d really like it, this is hard enough as it is. Leave the letter in the same spot, or meet me in the same place._

_Your Secret Admirer_

This time, he was more cautious with his letter, double and triple checking to make sure nobody saw him put it in the customary place. Within the hour, it was picked up. 

_So I let em go_  
_Hope you'll find each word I wrote_  
_On these paper planes scattered in the air_  
_Oh, I send them off 'cause I know you're out there_

There was a response this time. Soren didn’t know if it was better or worse than getting nothing at all, given the contents. 

_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_I already have my eye on someone, and I have a feeling they aren’t you. Apologies._

_Ike_

His hands shook, as he penned a response. This couldn’t be how it ended. Maybe Ike was mistaken, maybe…

_Dear Ike,_

_Please, humor me. Meet me in the spot I said. If it turns out I’m not who you wanted, I’ll stop bothering you._

_Your Secret Admirer_

That would have to do. 

_Oh, I know you'll see_  
_The heart beneath_  
_Each line you read_

There Ike was, waiting, but Soren couldn’t bring himself to come out of the shadows yet. It was nice to see Ike, albeit confused, before the rejection he thought was sure to come. Finally, he made his move, stepping near silently out. 

“Oh, Soren, have you seen someone else here? I was supposed to be meeting them.” And, goddess, Ike was dense sometimes, but Soren loved him all the same. 

“Ike. No, you’re mistaken, I’m-it’s nothing….” He knew Ike had already caught on, saw it in the look in his eyes, and his shift in posture from cautious to something else, something Soren couldn’t put a ready name on. 

“You left me the letters?” And if Soren wanted to embarrass himself by crying, he would have done already. “Oh, Soren...And after I sent that sharp one back.” He looked regretful, almost, or maybe that was Soren’s imagination. 

“Well, now that this is settled, I’ll take my leave-” 

“Soren, wait.” 

“...Go on..?” 

“I feel the same way, I thought you were someone else, really.” And, if someone claimed Soren couldn’t stop himself from running into Ike’s arms, they were probably telling the truth. 

_So I let em go_  
_Hope you'll find each word I wrote_  
_On these paper planes scattered in the air_  
_Oh, I send them off 'cause I know you're out there_

**Author's Note:**

> whipped this out in an hour, didn't really proofread or check much


End file.
